


Lingering In Doorways

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pepper works late and Victoria Hand lingers in the doorway of her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering In Doorways

Its dark when she glances up from her work to look out of her office window and realizes that it means she has missed her date night with her girlfriend, Victoria Hand. A tired guilt flits into her heart as she stifles a sigh, realizing that this must be at least the third time in a week that this has happened now.

She's reaching the phone on her desk, when she realizes that she isn't alone and that there's a shadow of someone's head on her desk. She places her hand on the phone as she looks up through her eye lashes towards the open office door and suppresses a small smile.

“Do you often linger in office doorways?”

The answer to her question is given immediately in a soft tone.

“Not often. Only when its work important or someone I have come to care about. It would seem that you forgot about something tonight.”

She sighs softly, releasing the phone from her grasp as she glances at her work then up at Victoria, who meets her gaze calmly.

“My utmost apologies, Victoria. I just got sidetracked with a proposal from one of the departments that needs looking over.”

The other woman nods slightly and purses her lips just slightly.

“I thought that might be the case. Which is why I decided to come to you instead of waiting somewhere else.”

“So you decided to linger in my office doorway and watch me work without announcing yourself?”

She watches as a tiny smirk appears on Victoria's face.

“Indeed. Though I would have thought that you would have noticed my presence much sooner. I'm almost disappointed.”

She's about to respond when her computer pings for her attention and she glances at the note that appears with a small smile.

“What is it?”

“It seems that this proposal is being looked over by Tony and I don't have to look at it again until tomorrow.”

“How fortunate.”

“Indeed. Let me just put this away and then I can join you for a late dinner so that you don't need to linger in my office doorway for the rest of whats left of the evening.”

“I look forward to having that dinner with you.”


End file.
